Fighting To Home
by georgia D. rose
Summary: What will happen when the two worlds of sweet Bella Swan and badass Rose Hathaway combine in the place where Queen Tatiana leads? Will Bella and the rest of the Cullen family survive, long enough to return to their own world? And how exactly will they manage that? It is set in the end of Shadow Kiss's first chapter and between "Eclipse" and "Breaking Dawn" Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The beginning_

**Bella's POV**

Summer was finally here. God, I had missed the sun so much! During the last few weeks I had caught myself staring off space and time, remembering what the sun felt like against my skin when I was back in Phoinix. And now, my wish had come true.

I smiled as I opened my eyes, instantly losing my track of thought looking inside that gold, almost amber eyes that was looking back at me. I stretched like a cat, still in my bed, and half-heartedly stood up, after a chaste kiss to _my_ Edward (note the possessiveness), to go to my window and look just for a little while at the sun that had been tickling my toes from the moment I had woken up.

I hadn't even realized that Edward had moved from his side on the bed until he came up behind me and put his hands around my waist, placing kisses from my shoulder to my ear and bottom lip. He pulled back then, of course, and we both signed. I turned around on my toes and hugged him back.

"Good morning my love." he said "Did you sleep well?" The way he smirked was extremely suspicious. But I remembered that I had just woken up, so I raised my hand and said instead "Human moment first!" and almost ran to the bathroom, always careful not to trip. I didn't know where this good mood had come from. I decided to blame the sun.

I heard him laughing as soon as I did that so I froze on my tracks and suddenly turned on my heels trying to look at him annoyed and angered. However, my flashed from embarrassment face and awful skills in acting gave me away, only causing even more laughter.

I treasured the moments he laughed. He looked so carefree, his eyes having no signs indicating he was concerned or careful of his every move around me. I hated it that he was in pain because of me. As I was thinking all these though I hadn't realized that I was staring. So, as hard as it was to rip my eyes from his god like appearance, I managed to do it feeling very embarrassed once again. _Why didn't you drool Bella? You forgot to do that silly girl! _I sarcastically chastised myself.

At last, I made my way towards the bathroom. While I was showering I briefly wondered what kind of surprise his brother, Emmett, had for me. I remembered his face expression when he told me he had something for me.

_We were at Cullens' house and Edward had gone upstairs to Carlisle's office to talk to him. I was left alone in the living room to wait for him so that we could leave afterwards. Emmett appeared out of thin air and sat beside me on the other side of the couch. I looked at him and was a little afraid, half-expecting a spider or something to jump on me. _

_But don't blame me; I loved both him and Jasper like the eldest brothers I never had, but the fact that his pranks were a little too much sometimes, made me a little reluctant being comfortable around him when he appeared like that. I checked my surroundings just in case he had indeed something coming for me. _

"_Hey there little sister" he greeted me. "What's up with the face? You look like you're about to get attacked. Is it because of me? Don't you trust me…?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he said that except for that last part in which he mocked hurt, putting his hand on his chest and pouting._

_I laughed at his failing attempt to look like a puppy. A bear, as I often liked to compare him to, couldn't look like that..! "Haha hmmm…" I feigned thinking. "Kinda yes, that pretty sums it up." We both laughed at that. He always seemed to bring my childish side out of me every time he was near and I loved it. I wasn't that much irresponsible and naïve when I was younger. I would always look after my reckless mother, not that I minded._

"_Tell me now, my favorite grizzly brother, what do you want? Cause I know you're not here for company or else you would be losing on the play-station from Jasper…" I knew him so well and his wide eyes before the smug smile he showed me, confirmed me. _

"_I'm known to all over the world!" Jasper shouted from somewhere in the house and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me._

"_You wish Jaz! I'll kick your ass on the game once I'm done talking to Bella!" He called to him and then turned his attention back to me._

"_Ooh that one hurt. You're definitely learning from me…! I'm so happy for you" He pretended whipping a tear off his chick making me snicker "So, short and straight to the point huh?" He said, raising one eyebrow. _

"_Well, I have something for you." By his expression and only, I was about to refuse but he didn't give me the chance. "A surprise! I'll take you somewhere in the forest tomorrow night. Alice talked to your dad for your staying here for two days starting tomorrow first thing in the morning. As for the rules…" he winked "…first of all, don't say no because Alice saw you agreeing at the end, secondly, don't tell Edward to search my thoughts because he won't succeed and… don't wear heels! Oh, and be yourself. That's the most hilarious thing you do every day!" To say I was shocked was the least. _

_He had actually eliminated my every thought to turn him down or know what he wanted! But with Alice in his side it was pretty much inevitable. At that moment even a blind man could see the pride radiating off of him given that he, Emmett Cullen, had managed to keep a secret from the mind reader, Edward Cullen. But I was still annoyed and couldn't give up without a fight. _

"_Emmett! You know I hate surprises! Why are you doing this to me?" I whined like a baby. I didn't want anything to do with it and I made my opinion clear by sinking in the couch and hanging my head trying at the same time to stop my frustration from being expressed by traitorous tears._

"_Bella don't be like that. I'm sure we will have fun. Come on, don't you want to make your brother happy? You always say no to fun stuff." Everyone knew my preferences concerning surprises so you didn't need a physic to know either my reaction or his ways to convince me. However, he was right about me never participating to that kind of stuff so I agreed, not wanting to hurt his feelings. _

"_I will come, only if everyone else is with us too. I'm not going anywhere with you alone" _

"_Yeahhhh" he excitedly shouted. I was momentarily afraid for the glass walls but fortunately Esme had taken loud noises into account. I covered my ears with my hands and he hugged me with almost too much strength "I…can't…breath!" _

"_Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sor-"_

"Bella..? Are you ok?" I jumped and let a shriek before realizing that it was just Edward touching my shoulder. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you but you were a little more late than usual and I called your name many times but you wouldn't answer. And I knocked the door several times too but you still wouldn't answer and I got a little worried and-" I interrupted him before he started talking more and more quickly. He would do that when he was nervous. Why would he be now though?

"It's ok, I was thinking of something really hard and I was out for awhile. I'm sorry I worried you." Just then a looked down and realized that I was in my towel _only_. And let me just tell you that it _barely _covered the important places. And obviously Edward had noticed that too. That's why he looked nervous.

For a minute fire burned inside of me and I felt warm all over. Also, I was pretty sure my eyes looked at him exactly the exact way he was looking at me. With lust and taking in each other's bodies. He broke the silence first.

"I'm going to wait outside for you to get dressed. Don't be late, Emmett called to ask what's taking us so long. I'm afraid that he will come and drug you out of the house himself." he lightly joked. _Speak of the devil, _I thought….

*****night*****

It was 11.50 at the Cullens' and I was nervous for an unknown reason about what Emmett had planned for me. All of the sudden, he came to me and practically drugged me towards the front door away from Edward's hug and room.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something you know."

"When you and Eddie are in the same room, you are always in the middle of something" True. But still.

"Will you stop that already?" Edward growled at the nickname. He hated it. "No-o." Emmett sang as he continued drugging me down the stairs.

"Emmett I think you've forgotten something in our agreement. I'm not going anywhere alone with you." I saw his expression change slightly but enough for me to notice, before he covered it with his comment.

"Of course Bells I didn't forget" _But you wished _I_ had..! Haha but I didn't. _"Come on everyone we don't have all night!" He said and instantly everyone was with us. "Better now miss afraid?" I stuck my tongue out like a toddler and honestly answered

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and went to Edward's side.

After a one-minute run on Edward's back with the rest of the family around us, we were outside a cute little house made of stone, looking ready to fall down, which was tiny comparing to the Cullens'. It was obvious that in the garden there used to be many flowers that were now destroyed. Branches hang from the wooden roof ending on the earth and also surrounded the door of this petite building.

We walked in as Emmett told us all to do and I felt an invisible power cross through my body as I entered the tiny room. I didn't know if anyone else felt it though so I didn't say anything. Then, Emmett starting talking in a neutral, chill and super creepy voice that I could see he did on purpose.

"While I was hunting the other day with Rosalie, I saw this house by chance and started wandering around. Suddenly I saw this book in the middle of the floor." **(A/N imagine the book of shadows from the charmed.) **He said showing us a book he carefully held between his hands. It was faded brown, dusty and destroyed with a symbol on the middle of it. The symbol looked somehow familiar to me as a kept my gaze on it. Then I remembered. I had seen this the day I was doing a research for vampires on the internet. It was the symbolism for witches.

"It talks about a legend about this particular house. It is said that witches lived here and that they used to go back and forth this universe and another by reading some certain spells from this specific book at midnight." Me, Esme and Alice were looking at him wide eyed. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie looked at him in disbelief and another look I had recently identified as the he-is-totally-crazy look. But nothing stopped him. He continued talking.

"Right now the time is 12.00 o' clock exactly." He said and then started saying something else. "Spirits, we ask you now to take us there, so we can see the world unseen." **(A/N I suck at rhymes) **He said three times. I instantly felt a chill air on my back and looked around to see where it was coming from. The curtains were moving as well but no windows were open. _What… what's going on?_ I thought, starting to feel my stomach twisting, suddenly sad that I had eaten in fear of not been able to hold it in before the end of the 'thing' Emmett had put us in. All of the sudden my hair slightly rose before falling again.

I gasped and closed the distance between me and Edward. That woke up the others from the haze they seemed to be in and Rosalie started scolding Emmett along with Jasper. Edward just hugged me tighter.

"Em, have you completely lost your mind? Did you hit your head somewhere or something? Quit it with those jokes of yours already…" Jasper exclaimed, not sure what he was going to do with him.

"You're not watching any more TV! That's for sure! I wonder where Edward finds thoughts to read in that head you're carrying."

"Don't believe me, I don't care. But a minute just passed and we are going on a trip in 30 seconds!" Emmett said after glancing on his watch.

Suddenly Alice had a vision, I could recognize it through her non focusing eyes, and Edward of course saw it too. Everyone froze as soon as their gasps where heard except Emmett who just grinned

"This is so awesome!" he exclaimed, unable to hide his excitement.

"Edward? Alice? What is it?" Carlisle said with his authority voice slightly shaken from being worried.

"It's really happening" they said in unison with apparent shock.

"Everyone hold your hands!" Emmett shouted and pushed us all in order to touch each other as a blinding light appeared out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Here we go again

**A/N: So as many of you might have noticed I forgot to write an A/N at the first chapter. I was so anxious about uploading the story that I forgot EVERYTHING…! Anyway I want to inform you that the first 2 chapters are mostly for introduction. The actual meeting comes in the third chapter..! ;) **

**I also want to tell you that I'm planning to stick to the characters and the way the facts are supposed to happen (you'll understand what I mean if you read the A/N at the bottom) as much as possible.**

**P.S.: I am Greek so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes you are likely to witness soon. I read the chapter more than seven times to spot any mistakes but maybe some of them got away..**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this story. The credits for the awesome characters go to RM and SM.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Here we go again…_

**Rose's H. POV**

"Lissa! Hurry up, we're gonna be late again!" I half singed, half shouted at her who was still locked in the bathroom. Styling her hair. Putting make-up on. Getting dressed. Annoying me like hell.

"Ok ok don't go crazy. Remember that the whole excursion is for _us_ to finally buy some clothes before the field experience starts. Meaning, they can't leave without us." I rolled my eyes at her reasoning but didn't answer. If I started a conversation she would never be ready.

We were going to Missoula for Lissa mainly to buy some clothes she wanted before the field experience started. I hadn't slept very well with the yesterday's events so I admit I was a little cranky. But who could blame me? After being pulled inside Lissa's head while she and Christian were… doing their thing, finding out there was a chance that Victor Daskov wasn't going in prison to rot, and imagining Mason's ghost… Well, you can't say you would be okay the next morning can you?

Lissa hadn't woken up on time (wonder why) and I had to come in her room to wake her up myself. I sat on her bed while I was waiting for her to get ready, thinking how my life was at the moment.

Me and my instructor were in love but we would never be, one royal moroi, also known as pain-in-the-ass Adrian, hitted on me in every chance he got and smelled cloves and alcohol 24/7, one of my best friends here at the Academy was dead because of me, I had seen his ghost just last night and now, I was anxious about the field experience. This was going to determine my graduating and me being Lissa's guardian or not so I had to do well. I stopped thinking about it though. My nervousness would only make things worse.

"Lissa!" I yelled. "Hurry up!" Why did she do this to me? Couldn't she realize that not only we were going to be late but also that the love of my life, Dimitri, was there and I needed to see him? I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't think like that about him. I had to forget about him not chase him at every chance I got.

_I'm coming Rose don't be like that.! Just think of it as a payback for all the times the situation was reversed through the years. _She said through the bond since she was putting on her lipstick and couldn't speak out loud. She had me there. I would always be late when I was preparing. But I answered anyway.

"That's different."

"How so, exactly?" She asked once she was out of the bathroom with her hand on her hip. I signed and ignored the question.

"Come on Barbie girl." I smiled and winked at her. I had missed being the two of us.

She was wearing tight black trousers, a lovely white, also tight, top with double straps formatting an X both on her chest and her back, black flat shoes and jewelry to match them up. Her makeup was simple; she had a little mascara on and shiny pink lipstick that made her lips look twice as big, everything matching with her sunny blonde hair. She giggled at her given nickname and locked her dorm door behind her.

Soon, after a little running, we where there just in time to get going. The guardians assigned to be with us were Stan, Alberta, Dimitri and two other guardians whose names I didn't know. From the students it was me, Lissa and Christian with Adrian accompanying us. We reached the vans and Dimitri had of course his guardian mask on and so did I.

"Good morning guardian Belikov" I said and nodded to him.

"Good morning to you too Rose" he nodded back.

"Now that princess Vasilissa and Ms Hathaway are here, we are ready to get in the vans and go." Alberta informed everybody narrowing her eyes at me a little.

I just shrugged and pointed Lissa with my eyes. I used to be the one that was always late but not this time. You could see that yourself by my simple outfit. I wore tight deep blue jeans that hugged my legs in all the right places, a black, tight top and black all-stars. My hair hung loose and I had no make-up on. Nothing fancy to make me be late. Alberta just walked toward the vans. That was our cue to go.

The ride was normal. No strigois were in the area since the sun was still up. Christian and Lissa sat on the back seats, me and Adrian sat in front of them with me and Dimitri with one of the guardians I didn't know and Stan were opposite of us. The silence was awkward and Lissa made the brave move. She talked.

"So Rose, what are you going to buy?" She asked me with a smiling face. I hadn't planned on buying anything but I didn't want to make her unhappy.

"Well I was thinking about buying a few shorts and tank tops for the gym and a pair of jeans." I waited for the wide eyes and the you-are-not-serious face. And sure enough, they came.

"Rose, since when do you buy that kind of stuff? Where did the miniskirts and sexi dresses go? Are you sick?" She asked narrowing her eyes and observing me. I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye doing that awesome one eyebrow lifting thing that I could never do and his mouth twitched for the slightest bit.

"Since now. What's the need in buying anything else anyway? With me being your guardian in a few months, I won't wear that kind of stuff anymore so why not start now?" I answered. Truth to be told, I had missed shopping with Lissa clothes of all kinds, especially dresses that would possibly break the rule of dress-code. It was something we had been doing together for years. But the fact that as her guardian I wouldn't be able to wear that kind of clothes was still true.

Her feelings, through the bond, showed something between sadness and frustration and her face, along with Adrian's and Christian's now, showed everything. Their jaw almost hit the floor and I had the urge to shut them in case a fly went in for a ride.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend? The one who loved shopping as much I do?" Lissa said, surprised to hear something like that from me. I thought of her question. I still was the same Rose everyone knew. But my priorities had changed now and I was more mature.

"She's here." I answered after a small pause. "She just had an updating." I joked, to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Rose, she said in a serious tone, we are going there to have fun and stop thinking about the future for awhile. So, you are going to have fun TOO is that clear? If I have to compel you, I'll do it." I looked at her in disbelief. I knew she wouldn't do that. She hated taking the other's ability to make their own choice so she avoided compelling unless it was important.

This time though I felt something dark and strange through the bond. I pushed my mind to go deeper and deeper to find out what it was until it suddenly disappeared. I shivered as something cold passed through my body. I searched her mind again. It was completely gone and her annoyance as well. I shook it off- it was probably my imagination.

"Fine, I'll just buy anything I want for you and you'll try them out once we get to the Academy. I'm sure you'll thank me some day." She smiled at me and I smiled back thinking of how generous and innocent my best friend was.

Once we were there, we parked outside the shopping mall and arranged our positions. The novices were going to be together since our ages were close. The guardians split into two groups. Alberta with Dimitri in one and Stan with the other two in the other.

We headed inside and started wandering around the shops. Lissa had already bought underwear from Victoria's Secret when the boys were a little further so that Christian wouldn't see her. I shivered in fear of being present while he would no doubt remove them off her in at least two days.

Then, out of nowhere, my head started pounding and the most horrific headache I had ever had took over me. I winced and rubbed my forehead when no one was looking at me. I decided to keep it a secret because I didn't want to ruin Lissa's happiness she always had when we would be in the mall.

Soon though the pain became unbearable and I couldn't pretend I was ok. So I decided to talk.

"Guys" I called out to them "why don't we go outside for a walk? We won't be long. I just need to take some air." They all shot me strange looks and Lissa talked to me through the bond. _Why? Are you okay? Is everything okay?_

"I just need some air Lissa, I didn't sleep well last night and I have a slight headache." I easily lied. _If it were a 'slight headache' then you wouldn't have mentioned it. Do you want me to heal you?_ She asked, instantly reaching me with her hand.

"No Lissa, I can handle it." I took a step back to get away from her hand.

"Whoa Rose, pissed much?" Christian snickered. To which I replied with a glare and a 'Shut it!'. By the looks of it, the glare was pretty good 'cause he stopped talking.

"Let's call one of the guardians" Lissa instantly suggested.

"No Lissa it's ok, really." Again, she didn't believe me.

"Look, we can just go out for a minute or two for me to get some air and I'm sure I'll be just fine after that, ok?" I tried reassuring her, even though I didn't think two minutes would be enough for this headache to leave me.

"Ok" She said after hesitating a little and we headed towards the exit.

I briefly wondered when the guardians were going to notice we were gone. I was stunned that we had even walked to this shop's door without them stopping us.

Once we were at the side of the building, away from the curious eyes at the parking lot, my headache got a little worse and concentrated behind my eyes.

_I wish I could heal her… _I heard Lissa thinking. I didn't wish that though. I didn't want the side effects of her healing come back. I preferred the headache; I think.

Suddenly, I saw black spots blurring my eyesight. Soon, the spots became faces. I gasped and took a few steps backwards, unable to believe it. What _was_ that? I glanced at Lissa, Adrian and Christian wondering if they saw those faces too. They were looking at me in concern; including Christian (yeah I know). _No_, I thought, _they don't see them. What's wrong with me? _They reminded me too much of yesterday's Mason events and it terrified me, even though I would never admit that out loud.

The faces' eyes though didn't look at me. They were looking at something opposite of us.

Then the faces disappeared.

But hey, at least the headache did as well.

* * *

**Soooooo….. I know there are some changes. I told you I'm trying to stick to the facts the way they are supposed to happen soo… Normally Rose should have had the headache the moment she was out of wards but even the moment she actually got it the ghosts should have attacked Rose until she was unconscious. So do you understand now what I meant? **

**A small quiz. (I like those :P )**

**1****st****: Who do you think she saw? **

**2****nd****: What thoughts do you think are crossing the minds of Adrian, Lissa and Christian?**

**3****rd****: How did Rose and the guys manage to slip out without having the guardians notice?**

**WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^ **

**Did you like it? Hate it? All reviews are welcome..!**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, follow a Greek author just like me called Tonia.L. She is much better than me and I guarantee you that you will love her stories! GREEK ARE EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
